(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a sensor signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing a sensor signal that detects an object using a passive infrared sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A passive infrared (PIR) sensor is generally used for detecting a human body or a moving object or for controlling an apparatus that is related to detection of a human body or a moving object. Particularly, the PIR sensor is mounted at a specific space such as an entrance door, detects whether a moving object exists, and is used for automatic door opening, automatic turn-on control of lighting, and human body detection for a solitary elderly person.
In this way, an existing PIR sensor is much used for detecting only whether an object exists, and is generally used indoors.
The PIR sensor may detect an external moving object, but because false alarms frequently occur by environment noise such as wind, humidity, and irregular reflection, the PIR sensor cannot provide reliable detection performance.